Living In The Darkness
by GuineaCatJJ
Summary: En the Enderman and his friend Al the spider (and a few others) are fighting in 10 battles to destroy the almighty Herobrine. Will they ever succeed?


Part One:

En

Chapter 1

Always Normal

"Al?" I said weakly, staring into the darkness of the End. Everything swirled around me.

"Stampy?" I said again. No one answered me. I was all alone.

…..

Ok. That was an absolutely awful way to start the story off because that doesn't even happen until the end. I gotta say though, the end of the End isn't a place you wanna be, so if I were you, I would put this book down immediately and pick up a happier one. But if you're the kind of person we like, read the story. Trust me, you'll like it.

The story is pretty simple at first, but then again, I don't really know what simple is. I'm En, the Enderman. I mainly lived alone, but I did hang out with a spider named Al. We lived in a dungeon deep in the ground. The caves are filled with bats and fallen animals in which we ate every once in awhile.

Al and I are best friends, considering we were both born from a monster spawner in a dungeon. I took some diamonds and gave them to him, it wasn't much, I was a baby and I couldn't carry much. We've been friends ever since.

The area is almost always infested with creepers. Once, we found a gang of ten creepers that blew a hole in the dungeon floors. It was so deep I managed to find diamond ore inside. I felt really lucky.

But still, worlds can change. I was soon coming face to face with deadly times. Enderman don't have the power that the person we were fighting had. You may know who he is, so I'm not saying anything.

Let me tell the story already OK? Enough questions.

…..

All alone in a dark dungeon, well, I'm still with Al. But it's impossible to see him through the lumbering body of darkness. Enderman enjoy the dark, but not at the moment. I like it when I can see through the darkness and have enough light to see through my purple eyes.

Suddenly, Al speaks. "We have to get out of here bro, I'm starving."

"You're not the only one," I said, my stomach feeling empty (not that I eat anything though). I teleport up out of the dungeon and Al climbs up onto the grasslands above.

"It's dark up here too," whined Al. I shrugged, it was pitch black outside, the only light that shone was the moonlight pitching down on us.

I soon moved on to finding us some food. Al begins to craft a furnace with the stack of cobblestone he always seems to have on him. (He said he stole it from the miners he scared away. I still think he was lying.) As I come back with a few stacks of chicken, thunder begins to crash and rain starts to fall.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, and Ow can we PLEASE get out of here?" I said, dodging a few rain drops and coughing. This happens whenever I even touch water or snow, I turn red and start coughing a lot, which is weird.

The thing is, Al loves rain. He'll take forever to mine some decent coal because he's too busy playing in the rain. I hate water, and lava is just too hot to not hurt, so I mainly avoid it.

I manage to hold in my hostility when Al stares me down in the eye and says, "No way man, I'm staying here."

"Then I'm going to explore," I said, rolling my eyes, angered and feeling hot in the face. I felt a bit ill.

"Be my guest," said Al, turning back to his work.

So I run along to explore. Soon, the rain stops and light begins to shine through the clouds. I continue walking along a trail until I see something poking through, a large, white chicken with a top hat on it's head. It looked fake, I knew it was, it was huge and, frankly, no chicken I've ever seen has a top hat. I stare at it in wonder, it's motionless, and hollow on the inside. I heard clicking on the inside, so maybe some poor, captured chickens were inside.

Soon, as I continue walking, I see a creeper with wooden planks leading into its mouth. As I give it a touch, its smooth and fluffy. It wore a top hat and looked much less pixelated than a real creeper. The chicken and the creeper are giant, they tower over my head, which was saying something. I'm the tallest mod you will ever see in Minecraft in the night.

As I look back down, I see a bear wearing diamond pants running at me like a maniac. He comes over to me, careful not to look me in the eye, and starts jumping up and down like crazy. I stare at him with confusment.

Soon, he runs off. I stare with absolute amazement in the spot he stood. _Why does this always happen to me?,_ I thought, slapping a hand to my forehead, which was feeling rather hot.

Moments later, the crazy bear comes back with a yellow, happy looking cat leaping behind him. I step back in fear, staring at the cat with disbelief.

That's when he looked me in the eye. Stared at me with absolute amazement. Not even turning to run.

…..

If I were to pause this story to tell you something important, would you throw this book at the wall in anger and frustration in the fact that an Enderman was tormenting you to death and you didn't even look him in the eye? Either way, I don't care. I don't care one bit. I'm going to tell you anyway.

I absolutely _hate_ being looked in the eye. The thing is, people do it and freak out with how I attack them and open my mouth in all. I find that extremely confusing because other people open their mouths all the time. Do it now and look at someone, are they freaked out by you? Do they run and scream and pull out a diamond sword? No. They just think you're a weirdo.

Ok fine! Don't throw this book at the wall and I'll continue the story! Geez, don't lose your patience with me here.

….

I bite my lip really hard to try not to attack, it's difficult though. I manage to do it, but with a bite mark on my lip. Oh and yes, if you were wondering, Enderman do have teeth.

The cat soon reaches me. He places down a wooden sign that says words that I could understand. But because you're losing your patience, I won't tell you what the words were. (I can't even remember most of them, but I remember his name, Stampy. )

I look at the sign, and then the cat. Was he for real? Everyone else would turn and run for their lives, but Stampy just set down a sign with his name on it. Why was he doing this?

My head started spinning more than it did before as I tried to think. I really started to get dizzy for a minute.

…

Ok, starting off, I gotta admit, this story is pretty lame. But don't worry about it, it will get better sooner or later. What? You want it to hurry up? Fine. I'll skip a little bit ahead to this part.

…

We all sat around a fire that night. Stampy and the bear, apparently called Lee Bear, all brought cake and mushroom stew for dinner. Stampy told us the story of the time he killed the Wither Boss and both me and Al were impressed. Lee Bear gave us all cake until we were so full we could only sit in a daze, though I didn't want any. It was probably the best night of my life.

I knew that I saw something, they were all clues that someone was coming. He's the king of the dead. I saw him, his lifeless eyes. The terrible grin, you probably know who he is.

Herobrine.

Chapter 2

A sight

His eyes stared at Al and me with a horrible mix of anger and pleasure. As I turned to Stampy to tell him, I heard the whoosh of wind. I look back and the eyes were gone.

"Please tell me you saw that," I whispered to Al. He nodded with terror. Finally, I spoke up.

"Stampy l-listen, I l-literally just saw Herobrine,"

Stampy stared at me all confused, then I remembered that I can't talk to humans or players, it all comes out in a bubbly language.

So Al tried, "S-Stampy, Herobrine is here!" Yet again, Stampy couldn't hear him, it all sounded like hissing.

I knew I had to tell him one way or another, but that's when I saw the familiar face of my old master, Ed the EnderDragon. He flew toward us and landed near Stampy. Lee Bear screamed in fright.

Stampy looked behind him and smiled. He seemed to know that an EnderDragon is friendly if you're two inches from him and he doesn't even try to attack you. Heck, I learned that right after I spawned in Minecraft Monster School.

"Why hello there!" said Stampy, introducing himself to Ed. They go off talking, but I don't listen. I see more familiar eyes in the distance.

Matilda (I call her Mat) the Witch, the creeper brothers, and Mel the cave spider creeped out from behind the bushes. I smile when I see them, that's when I saw a purple cat climbing the trees above us.

"Netty! Where have you been?" asked Stampy, looking up and glaring.

"Looking for Creepers! I wanted to make TNT" said Netty. Stampy rolls his eyes.

"You're afraid of everything Netty, how could you look for Creepers at this time of day, when all the other Googlies are out?" Stampy said. Netty glared at him.

"En, this is my sister, Netty," said Stampy, changing the subject after Netty climbed down. He was clutching her hand so she wouldn't run off. Netty looked at the floor, clearly smart enough to not look at me.

That's when I looked behind Netty. All of the others were introducing themselves to Stampy, but I stared into the bushes behind the Creeper Coaster. There, I found the white, lifeless eyes of Herobrine again. They stared at me.

"W-Who is that?" Mat asked Stampy, looking over my shoulder and backing up slowly, with a potion of poison ready to toss.

Stampy and Netty look over my shoulder, "What are you talking about Mat? I don't see anything," said Netty, squinting at the Creeper Coaster.

Suddenly, Herobrine runs towards us. His grin looks more grim than it ever had. I backed away in pure fear, Al and Mal scream for their lives.

"It's Herobrine!" shrieked Stampy and Netty at the same time.

"RUN!" I said. Even though my voice bubbled my words, they all seemed to understand. We sprinted for our lives like pure maniacs.

…

We were soon deep inside the woods, without any direction to follow by. I race by trees and more trees holding hands with Al. I soon trip over my own long legs and fall to the ground with a loud, THUMP!

Everything soon starts to look blurry. I try to stand as I see Netty and Stampy run toward me, but I fall again. I started to feel more ill than I had before.

"Ennnnnnnnn!" I hear Stampy say, "Arrrrre yoooooou okkkkkkkk?"

His voice is slow, so I can't really hear him. Soon, everything goes black.

Chapter 3

Herobrine attack

I always come back to this story, replaying the times I had with Stampy and the others and how we almost got killed.

Oh, and this Herobrine isn't as easy to kill as the normal Herobrine's, even though he isn't easy to kill period. He makes armies of Iron Golems to attack the monsters in our group, thousands of tamed wolves that chase after us if he attacks us. He dipps us in water and lava to kill us, and, as you probably know, monsters like yours truly don't get a lucky little "Respawn Screen" like you do. We just die, and that's that. Luckily, none of us get the respawn screen in this book. Well, that is, none of us that _can._

But may I point out that you rarely have a ton of mobs fighting with you.

Ok, let's get back to the story.

….

I soon wake up on a long bed inside of a deep purple tent with Netty, Al, Stampy and the rest of them were inside. I could hear rain outside, so I really didn't want to come out.

"What happened?" I ask Al, sitting up in bed. I look over at the Glowstone nightstand sitting near me and I see a cup of tea and a cake, although I really didn't feel like eating because my health bar was down to three and my screen waved in and out, making me feel nauseous. How did I feel like I had just been poisoned when all I did was fall?

I grab the tea and take a sip of its contents. It tasted sweet, almost like cookies and cake creamed together in a soft brew that you would only drink at partys, not when your ill .

That's when I see Lee Bear right next to me, and realized he made the tea. No wonder it tastes sweet, Stampy told me he bakes cakes for him every morning.

Suddenly, Al forces a bottle of foul tasting stuff in my mouth. I slug his in the arm and grab the bottle. _Mat's Healing Brew_ it says on the cover, written in cursive.

"Dude, that hurt," Al whines, I roll my eyes. Nothing hurts him. He can fall from 20 stories and still be alive. Me punching him does nothing, and I knew it.

As I sat up and gave Mat the cake as a thank you for making the potion, Stampy, Netty, and Lee all ran outside for lookout. Soon, I feel nice and cool again, so I stretch out in the bed.

The rain pours harder and harder as Stampy runs inside with a look on his face that you only wear to tell bad news.

"He's coming," he says.

I run outside. Darkness is pooling against the land, but I can easily see the two, white eyes of Herobrine peeking out from inside the bushes. The only problem was that he wasn't alone. I can see the glittering bodies of snow golems next to him, all with red, glowing eyes. Yet, they were all dieing, considering we were in a forest.

Finally, he speaks haunting words that Herobrine would say.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Herobrine. Your greatest enemy. Need I say more?" he rasped, his grin filling with evil and pleasure. I stepped away slowly.

Apparently, everyone else had the same idea as well. While Mat drowns Herobrine in splash potions, Stampy and Netty lead the group to a nearby desert. I try hard to teleport, but I'm too ill to do it.

Again, everything is a bit blurry, but I keep running. I race faster than humanly possible. Soon, I can hear Herobrine racing behind me.

"Take this to the face!" he says, with his wheezy, haunting voice. He soon hits me, hard, with a snowball. I fall, pummeling into the deep water.

My health bar drains quickly as I hear a laugh from Herobrine as he dissapears.

I don't really remember what happened at that moment. All I can remembr was a purple light in front of me, and I felt less pain than I was in a minute ago.

Netty and Lee pull me from the water. I lay in the mud for what feels like hours.

Rain begins to pour again. I'm soaked and tired and I feel like my health bar will never go up again. In fact, it's down to one heart.

"Why is he...GLOWING?" Al said, poking me with his leg.

"He's getting stronger," Mat shrugged.

As I opened my eyes and stared at myself, I found that I was, in fact, glowing. Glowing a deep blue color that shined in and out, like a heartbeat. I shut my eyes tight.

The rain then stopped. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I did know that I was still alive. And there's nothing wrong with being alive now is there?


End file.
